I hate CHRISTMAS
by NiteQueen
Summary: Draco is stuck at school for the holidays, it's just not this little slytherin's day, especally after getting an eyeful of Snape and a mysterious woman. one shot


Okay I know this has been posted before but I'm getting a new computer and I wanted to make sure I don't lose the edited version of this so sorry if you were expecting something new but I am working on a complementary piece to this, so if you like my little story (ha!) a new one will be coming out soon, I hope.  
  
Summary: Well basically it's 2nd year, Malfoy is stuck at school over holiday break, and he just may be traumatized for the rest of his wretched little life after a little run is with Professor Snape.(laughs maniacally)  
  
. means thoughts  
  
.insert disclaimer of your choice here ____.  
  
Poor Draco, his holiday was a bloody bust! He was left, ..No stranded, at Hogwarts for Christmas,  
  
"Sorry son, don't worry your gifts will be owled directly to you, fantastic!" The blonde boy scoffed, mocking his mother's voice.  
  
Like he didn't spend enough time at this wretched place. He tried to make the most of his time by antagonizing Potter and Weasel, but it just didn't have the same effect when there was no one else around to enjoy his antics.  
  
He had resorted to sulking around his dormitory and only emerging for meals. As it were, he was just returning from lunch and was meandering around the dungeons; halfway down the corridor his thoughts of self-pity were rudely interrupted by a muffled gasp followed by the thud of something heavy falling.  
  
His interest now, obliviously peaked, he quickened his pace. As he rounded the corner he drew his wand, ready to face what ever may lie on the other side, or so he thought. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
The ruthless Potion's Master, the pale, greasy wizard who haunted the nightmares of 2/3's of the student population was, was, was snogging a woman, right in the middle of the bloody hallway! No, even worse, was she a muggle! Malfoy turned his face in disgust.  
  
The muggle's shoulder length hair was placed in a high messy ponytail. She wore a garish orange and magenta flame print shirt and a pair of green cargo pants. Her duffel bag lay hap-hazardly at the couple's feet.  
  
Momentarily distracted, he noticed something around her neck blaring out noise, he had seen one of them before, they played music; but from what he heard, that sounded more like angry screaming than like music.  
  
His train of thought was broken as a moan escaped from the muggle, she craned her head to the side as Snape playfully nipped at her neck, the woman giggled as he inched her towards the wall and continued to let his hands drift over her body, Draco used every ounce of self-control not to scream.  
  
This was just not his day.  
  
Hoping to back away quietly and perform a memory charm on himself he turned to leave; but in his flustered state he managed to trip over his robes, and went careening towards the tiled floor. His instincts kicked in; flight or fight, thinking of how Snape might react to seeing him there, the idea of flight seemed like the better option. Scrambling to his feet he dashed down the hall, heading back towards the Great Hall.  
  
This really wasn't his day.  
  
Barging into the practically vacant room drew the attention of Potter and Weasly who were playing chess at the large table in front of him. The mental image of Professor Snape and the muggle still fresh in his mind he shuddered trying to repress it.  
  
"I, I, and she was, and they were, I-.. " Giving up on trying to justify what he had witnessed, Malfoy turned towards the door, exiting he mutter, "I'm bloody crazy!"  
  
Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered "No arguments there." The two Gryffindors broke into a fit of laughter before resuming their game.  
  
He headed back towards his dorm, he hesitated before rounding the corner again, closing his eyes, he walked on. Peaking thru his lids he saw. nothing. Taking in the full site of an empty hallway he was now more convinced then ever that he was just hallucinating.  
  
The rest of his Draco's day was rather uneventful, he leafed thru a few notes he had started for his Charms essay due the week after break and he had also taken a nap to help ease his nerves.  
  
Then, dinner, he entered back into the Great Hall. Anxiously he scanned the room looking for Snape, he still was rather uneasy about he delusion he had had earlier. The Potion's Master arrived fashionably late and took his usual seat with the other teachers, not even acknowledging Malfoy. This made Draco relax a bit; it had all been a nasty trick played on him by his mind.  
  
The rest of the meal was rather insignificant, Malfoy was just getting up to leave when a strong vice like hand clamped down on his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. With an eerily sadistic glint in his eye's, Professor Snape handed Draco his wand. "I believe you dropped this earlier this afternoon Mr. Malfoy" and with that he turned and left the room, his black robes billowing behind him. All Draco could do is sit there in awe looking at his wand. "It wasn't a dream."  
  
Okay that's it . and it's about 2:15 am so if it's crap I'm sorry. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
~Nittie 


End file.
